Ludwig's Basketball Bonanza
by nervous changing of names
Summary: Germany and a Basketball. What kind of fun can he have?


Ludwig Beilschmidt took a deep breath as he stepped into the high school locker room. The familiar humid scent of sweat and testosterone sank into his pores, bringing him some comfort. Germany was not here to exercise with the jocks; he hadn't even worked out since the divorce. He didn't see the point of keeping his body physically attractive when no one was going to see it. No, Ludwig was here for his first day of his new job as a PE teacher.

How he passed the background check was still unclear. A simple google search would have revealed the multiple charges of indecent exposure and crimes against nature. Surely, at least one person behind this hire knew about the snowman incident, it was all over the local news. He had thought it was a joke when he got called in for an interview. Even he knew the chance of being allowed near children was slim. He wasn't on the sex offender registry yet, but honestly, it was probably around the corner. Somehow, though, he had managed to secure himself this job. The bar was already set low by the simple fact that they allowed him to slip through the system, so Germany was not too worried about the fact that he had no prior experience.

Ludwig pulled a wedgie out of his tight bicycle shorts before pushing the doors to the gym open. Well, tried. His muscles had atrophied quite a bit from months of lying in bed all day in a depressive fog, wondering if Feliciano was ever going to come back. This amounted to him being unable to push open the weighted doors, struggling against them feebly. A freshman came and held it open for him.

His class had already started without him, and the students were engaged in various sports. They had seemingly broken into the equipment storage, and groups of kids were playing dodgeball, basketball, volleyball… This simply would not do! Ludwig had already planned for the class to play soccer…. Just like he and Feliciano used to play…

"Attention everyone," he yelled. Children looked at him before continuing to play. Apparently his role as an authority figure lost power once they had seen him need help getting in the door. "Class," he tried again, but was cut short when he was abruptly hit in the head. His class laughed at him and continued to ignore him. Ludwig looked around for the offending object..

It was beautiful… Look at that.

A curvaceous and sleek little black lines. A gorgeous orange beauty. Dimpled in all the right places. A succulent little gem. A beautiful bouncing basketball lay at Ludwig's feet. He was entranced. The pain he felt from getting hit in the head had already brought him to a full erection. But now, he was thinking of other things. Like how that bumpy texture would feel on his mutilated penis….

"Excuse me," he muttered, as if anyone was listening to him anyway. He ran into the supply closet and locked the door behind him quickly, holding that beautiful rubber toy between sweaty paws. His prize.

He would surely be fired. Even if they didn't find out what he was going to do, he would still be fired for leaving the children unattended. But he could not bring himself to care. Oh no, the lust Germany was feeling overrode every logical thought. Perhaps that was why he was so addicted to this.

He quickly rolled down his bicycle shorts, exposing his fully erect penis. Throbbing and bright red, the open wounds that marred his flesh weeping green and yellow fluids in excitement. It had been so long since he had done anything like this, and his anticipation grew. He immediately started thrusting his micropenis over the school owned basketball. Oh, what a delight! The divots and crevices of the ball only served to irritate his infected penile wounds, sending a rush of pleasure through him. Ludwig groaned. He felt himself getting close. It had only been 5 seconds.

With a groan Germany came all over the basketball. Oh, what sweet bliss. His orgasm was so powerful it overrode all senses, even hearing, and he was unable to hear the police sirens drawing near. Oh yes, this was truly the slam dunk of orgasms! Germany laid on the linoleum, tired and filled with love and waited for the police to arrive.

Until next time!


End file.
